


Evan Hansen's Squip

by Fandom_0verload



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_0verload/pseuds/Fandom_0verload
Summary: Evan gets a Squip thinking it would help him be more confident, but he soon learns, the Squip has other ideas involving Connor.





	1. Evan gets a Squip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Dear Evan Hansen FanFiction. I hope you like it. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me.

Beep, beep, beep. 

This was not how Evan planned on starting his Friday. According to the clock hanging from his wall, it was 6:30. So much for getting enough sleep. He was debating going back to sleep, when he heard his mom yell, "It's time for school, Ev. You need to leave soon." 

He didn't respond, but quickly got ready. He hugged my mother goodbye, and left for school. 

****

It was the second week of school and he had already given up on his letters. He didn't see the point in them. Nothing ever worked out for him. 

He was so close to being done with the day, he only had to get through one last period before he was school free for the weekend. This excited Evan. 

In his haste to get to class, Evan barely noticed that he walked into someone. He started mumbling apologies as he was stared down by the Connor Murphy. 

Connor looked like he wanted to punch Evan, but, maybe sensing Evan's fear, didn't. He turned and walked away, leaving Evan, surrounded by his peers, who couldn't believe what they had witnessed. 

Zoe Murphy saw the incident and rushed to Evan's side. "I'm so sorry about my brother. He's kind of an ass." 

"Oh.. um.. I sure he's not.. not that bad," Evan replied. 

"Believe me he is." They walked down the hall together occasionally hearing whispers that varied around "Do you see him?" To Evan it seemed people thought Zoe and him might be dating. 

"I-I'm sorry. You don't have to walk with me. People are going to think you're a loser too," Evan rushed out. 

"Evan, it's okay. That's not going to happen, I promise. If anything, people are going to think you're cool." Zoe was speaking slowly, as if she was trying to explain something to a child.

"N-no, you shouldn't be here." Evan felt his eyes get wet. 

Zoe sighed a little and pulled Evan into a nearby classroom. 

"Look, Evan, people aren't thinking how much of a loser you are. People saw what happened with Connor. They can't believe he left you alone." 

"But.. but that'll wear off. When all of this is done, I'm.. I'm still a loser. You shouldn't hang out with me." Evan had started crying by this point. 

Zoe put her hand on his shoulder in support, not really knowing what else to do. "Look, I have to get to class. You should stay here and calm down for a little while, okay. I'll find you after school?" 

Unsure of what else to say, he mutters out an "O-Okay." 

She leaves and he sinks to the ground. Tears well up and soon he's sobbing. He hears people talking, having fun outside, but that only makes him cry harder. 

The late bell rings and Evan's sobs slow.  
He tucks his head into his knees and wills the impending headache to go away. 

He heard the door open and, thinking it was Zoe, opened his mouth to tell her he was fine, but before he could, he was hit by a backpack. He winces and looks up to see who was there. Connor Murphy. 

This was the second time today. Evan was busy trying to plot a way to escape unnoticed when Connor turned around. 

"Hansen," he practically growled. "Get. Out." 

Evan scrambled to his feet. "I-I'm so.. sorry. I didn't know you'd be here." 

"Just, get out!" Connor yelled. His voice cracked in an all too familiar way. 

"Connor," Evan paused. "Are you okay?"

"Please," he whispered. Connor had his back to Evan, but Evan could tell he was crying. "Just leave." 

"No. No, you're upset. I.. um.. I'm going to help you?" 

"Why?" Connor turns. He cheeks are wet with tears. "Why don't you just call me a freak and leave me?" 

"You are not a freak, Connor." Evan slowly approached Connor. He was still scared of what Connor might do to him. "Whoever told you th-" 

"Everyone. Everyone says it all the time. You don't understand. Nobody thinks I'm anything but a freak. And maybe their right." 

To Evan, Connor looked so broken, so alone. He was within arm length and, before he could stop himself, pulled Connor into a hug. 

When Connor didn't respond, Evan started to panic again. He pulled away and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll just go." 

Evan had barely moved before there was an hand on his wrist. In one swift motion, Connor had grabbed Evan and pulled him back into a hug. 

They stayed like that hugging until Connor's sobs slowed. 

"I'm, God, I'm sorry. Nobody was suppose to see that. And now you'll think I'm a freak and you'll tell everyone and now everyone will think I'm even more of a freak." By the end, Connor was speaking so fast that Evan could barely understand him. But, when Connor tried to push past Evan to get to the door, Evan understood enough of what was said to stop him. 

 

Evan grabbed Connor's arm and quickly said, "I don't think you're a freak. Everyone cries every now and then. It's okay." 

Connor's demeanor changed. His face changed from sad to his normal angry and he shrugged out of Evan's grip. "Whatever," he said before picking up his bag and storming out. 

Evan considered running out after him, to try to see if he was okay, but Evan was dazed. Connor had hugged him. He was there for Connor when he needed someone the most. Evan tried to find the positive in that situation. Evan had been for someone what he wanted for himself. But still, seeing Connor so vulnerable, made Evan want to cry again. 

A few moments later, the bell rang and Evan exited the room. He was surprised when an arm flung over his shoulder. He flinched harshly, before seeing that it was only Zoe.

"Hey, I was worried about you all period. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm.. fine." When Zoe raised an eyebrow at him, he hurried out, "No, really, I'm fine." 

"Fine." They continued walking in silence for a few seconds before Zoe spoke up again. "Can you come to my locker with me?" 

"I.. sure," he stuttered out. Evan was on edge with Zoe so close. What if someone said something to her? What if she ended up hating him? 

When they reached her locker, she put in the combination and pulled out a ziplock bag. 

"Come on," she whispered, closing her locker and pulling him into the janitor's closet. 

"This," she held up this bag, "is a Squip. It's going to help you." 

"Wh.. what is it?" 

"It's a super computer. It'll help you be more confident." She offered him the plastic bag and opened her book bag. "You have to take it with this." She shoved a bottle of Mountain Dew into his hand. 

"Wh-" 

"I don't know why. That's just what makes it work." 

****

Later that night, as Evan started getting into bed, he felt it. It started as a small headache, but soon he was overwhelmed with blinding pain. 

When the pain was over, he looked up and saw a figure of a man. 

"Evan Hansen, I am your Squip," it said forcefully.


	2. Chapter Two: The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this weekly. Also, unless stated otherwise all of Evan talking to the Squip is in his head. (The first few lines aren't)

"Are you..?" 

"Keanu Reeves? Yes, but if you prefer something else, I could do that too." 

"Can you.. can you, um," Evan trailed off, a little embarrassed. 

"Bob Ross? I guess I could do that." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Evan smiled. There was a pause before Evan stood and walked toward the Squip. "So, can I-" his hand went through the Squip's torso. 

"No, you can't. I'm just a figment of your imagination. You're the only one that can see me, so I'd advise 'thinking' at me instead of talking." 

"I was told you would help me be more confident?"

"Well, I can help you get what you want." 

"I want to be more confident." 

"Are you sure? From your memories, I can see you think pretty highly of Connor. I can help you get him." 

"Get him? As in.. as in...?" 

"You will date him." The Squip said it like a command, not a suggestion. 

Evan was so surprised he forgot to think his response. "But, I'm not.. I-I don't um.. that's not what I want," he finally decided. 

"Is that so? You seem to want Connor, even if you can't admit it." 

"He doesn't even like me. Why would he want to date me?" 

"Go to sleep. I'll go through your memories with him and I'll come up with a plan. Be prepared to wake up early tomorrow." 

With that, Evan tried to focus on anything other than the man in the corner of his room, but failed. 

"Can you.. is there a way for you to.. go away?" 

"Yes." And just like that he was gone. Maybe now Evan would be able to sleep. 

 

****

All too soon Evan was awoken. 

 

"From you're memories, Connor trusted you enough to cry around you." 

"That's not why. He was just upset,"  
Evan rushed out. 

"He was hugging you and he was crying. You were there for him when he was the weakest." Again, the Squip spoke in a matter of fact type of tone. 

Evan decided now would be a good time to change the topic. "Did you come up with a plan?" 

"Yes, you're going to befriend Zoe. Once you do, you'll have access to the Murphy household. You'll then be able to befriend Connor. From there, you'll be able to date him." 

"I-thank you." 

Right on cue, Evan's phone started to ring.   
He hesitated to pick it up, but did. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway. 

"Hey, this is Evan, right?"

"Y-yes?" 

"This is Zoe. You've taken Algebra two, right?" 

"Yes?" 

"Would you mind helping me? I asked Alana, but she was busy. She gave me your number," Zoe rushed out. 

"Yes. What's the problem?" 

"It's a few problems. Would you mind coming over?" 

"Su-sure." 

Zoe gave Evan her address and said goodbye, before hanging up. 

"Did you know this would happen?" Evan exclaimed. 

"There was a high probability of it, yes." 

Evan got dressed, brushed his teeth, then left. 

The entire time he walked, he kept thinking about the Squip's plan. About how he was going to date Connor. 

When Evan finally arrived, he knocked at the door. 

"Oh, are you here for Zoe?" She asked. 

"Yes.. yes ma'am."

"Hi, I'm Zoe's mom. You can call me Cynthia. Please, come in." 

"Th-thank you." 

"Zoe, your friend is here!" Cynthia called up the stairs. 

Zoe bounced down the stairs and quickly walked to Evan. "Thank God you're here. I was about to lose it." 

Zoe grabbed Evan's hand and pulled him with her. He was dragged into her room and sat in one of the chairs at her desk. He saw that there was a full worksheet of math homework and sighed. He was in for a long time.

**** 

Two hours and countless numbers later, Zoe had finally finished her homework. 

"I guess I should be going now," Evan said. 

"You don't have to. We could hang out, or something." 

Evan was going to deny, but here a familiar voice telling him that it was a part of the plan. 

"Yeah, we can do that." 

"I'll be right back," Zoe said, before bolting out her door. Evan stayed at the desk and thought. 

Connor was probably right down the hall. Evan could go talk to him. He could try to befriend Connor. 

Bob Ross appeared in the corner of Zoe's room. 

"Not yet," he said. "You're not close enough to Zoe, yet." 

Zoe walked in before Evan could reply and Bob disappeared. 

"What did you do?" Evan asked. 

Zoe held up a bowl of popcorn and a movie. 

"What movie is it?" 

"A New Hope." She said casually. "I hope you don't mind. Hm, I didn't mean to make that joke." Zoe started laughing before putting the movie in and sitting on her bed. 

She patted the spot next to her and Evan moved to the bed. She hit play and was immediately absorbed in the movie, occasionally making side remarks. Evan was soon focused on the movie too. 

**** 

By the time the movie was done, Evan was ready to go home. 

"Zoe, I th-" he heard a noise. "Is that rain?"

Zoe peaked out her window before saying, "yep." 

"I-I need to get home, but I-I walked here, and..." 

"It's okay, I can get Connor to drive you." 

"Can't you drive me?" 

"Sadly no, I failed my test," she said sadly. She sensed Evan's hesitation and said, "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." 

But Evan had forgot about the shoving incident. Evan was worried about how Connor would react after what happened in the empty room. 

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he barely heard Zoe yell, "Connor, get your ass in here!" 

Evan heard footsteps then the door flew opened. "What the fuck do you want?" Connor asked, angrily. 

"I need you to take Evan home. He walked and it's raining," She said calmly. 

"Why don't you do it?" Evan could sense that Connor was annoying, but he couldn't tell if it was with him or Zoe. 

"You know I failed my test." 

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Fine." 

"C'mon, Hansen." 

This was going to be a fun ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. If you did please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Comment any suggestions for this fan fiction or another, please.


End file.
